deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Panchaea computers
are a group of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, located at the Panchaea facility in the Arctic Ocean. Emails on these computers give insight into Panchaea's functioning, and the maintenance routine of the Hyron Project - Panchaea's quantum supercomputer fused to human drones. Some messages are automatically generated by the Hyron system. All of these computers are unlocked, so no login details are needed. Entry Hall computer Mercury Insta-Messaging Autosave From: HyronAlpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: sec-cntr-cmmd@panchaea.consortium.net This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: ------------------------------ >HyronAlphaPod: PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 ONLINE >HyronAlphaPod: EMERGENCY SITUATION DETECTED >HyronAlphaPod: wE/Us have detected major fluctuations/pressure instabilities/outages/malfunctions across wide areas of the oceanic station. >HyronAlphaPod: Repeated alert warnings remain unattended. >HyronAlphaPod: Situation approaching critical. >HyronAlphaPod: Advise. >HyronAlphaPod: Advise. >HyronAlphaPod: Advise. >HyronAlphaPod: Sec-cntL-cmmd unresponsive. >HyronAlphaPod: Analysis suggests immediate activation of 999 is necessary. >HyronAlphaPod: COMMENSING FULL STATION LOCKDOWN in five... >HyronAlphaPod: Four... >HyronAlphaPod: Three... >HyronAlphaPod: Two... >HyronAlphaPod: EMERGENCY OVERRIDE PROTOCOLS ACTIVATED. To disengage lockdown, proceed to main tower and use manual override 747736. >HyronAlphaPod: Have a nice day. THIS IS NOT A TEST From: HyronAlpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: ALL-STAFF@panchaea.consortium.net --- ATTENTION ALL STAFF --- The PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 is experiencing a temporary LOCKDOWN SITUATION. THIS IS NOT A TEST. No one may enter or exit the facility while the lockdown safety measure is in effect. All movement between sectors is likewise prohibited. Panchaea Security Response Teams have been notified and mobilized. Please remain at your workstations while the lockdown is in effect. Security staff will alert you when it is safe to resume normal work activities. THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE I see it, Mommy.... Russel Simon's computer EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN PROTOCOLS From: HyronAlpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: sec-cntr-cmmd@panchaea.consortium.net THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE In accordance with cmmd.strng.prtcl.00066-fullstationalert, wE/Us have initiated EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN PROTOCOLS. The following commands will be in effect until cmmd.strng.prtcl.00067-cancelalert is activated: *prtcl.000661: ACTIVATE emergency alert system LEVELS *prtcl.000662: SECURE CLASS A control centers/rooms LEVELS *prtcl.000663: LOCK dedicated security terminals LEVELS *prtcl.000664: ACTIVATE auto.laser.protection protocols LEVELS *prtcl.000665: PREPARE for full purge and breakdown The promised land awaits... Login and Password? From: sharon.jacobs@panchaea.consortium.net To: russel.simons@panchaea.consortium.net Hey, Russ. Can you tell me if the login and password info I have for sec.station.xxx is correct? I think it's this: login: amelie password: lstforver P.S. I know, I know. I should just ASK the network but you know how those automated messages creep me out. THIS IS NOT A TEST From: HyronAlpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: ALL-STAFF@panchaea.consortium.net --- ATTENTION ALL STAFF --- The PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 is experiencing a temporary LOCKDOWN SITUATION. THIS IS NOT A TEST. No one may enter or exit the facility while the lockdown safety measure is in effect. All movement between sectors is likewise prohibited. Panchaea Security Response Teams have been notified and mobilized. Please remain at your workstations while the lockdown is in effect. Security staff will alert you when it is safe to resume normal work activities. THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE I see it, Mommy.... Henry Godot's computer Attitude Problem From: chantel.fornier@panchaea.consortium.net To: henry.godot@panchaea.consortium.net I can't believe you said it at lunch today, Henry. is no joke. Most of the people in this station came here because we KNOW our planet is is eminent danger and it's our responsibility to do something about it! Did you know that over 70% of our world is covered by water? 97% of that water is in our oceans. Life on earth BEGAN in the ocean 3.1 to 3.4 billion years ago, and then evolved from the ocean to the land millions of years ago. The oceans provide MOST of the oxygen we need to breathe, and a reservoir for soaking up almost half of this planet's carbon pollutants. In other words, for every human, animal and plant on earth, healthy ocean is a must! Darrow KNOWS that. That's why he came up with the whole iron-seeding plan. To restore health back into our oceans and give mankind a chance to survive. We've spent years abusing this planet and MOST of the people working here BELIEVE it's our responsibility to clean up that mess, and make the planet safe and livable for future generations. Maybe YOU came here because you got a nice paycheck and some really cool augmentations you would never have been able to afford otherwise, but the rest of us didn't. So in the future, please keep your snide comments to yourself. Chantel RE: I got a safety hazard here guys! From: engineering@panchaea.consortium.net To: henry.godot@panchaea@consortium.net I already told you, Hank. For the time being, just keep the people AWAY from the turbine area. We KNOW the airshaft's not finished, and we REALIZE that the vortex created by the airflow is a safety hazard. But it's no the only one we're dealing with right now. I'll TRY to get someone from engineering over there ASAP but don't hold your breath on it, alright? henry.godot@panchaea@consortium.net wrote: >Hey, JC. When are you guys going to finish that >damn air vent? Don't you know you're holding of >Darrow back from saving the world? Global warming >isn't gonna fix itself, you know. > >Hank THIS IS NOT A TEST From: HyronAlpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: ALL-STAFF@panchaea.consortium.net --- ATTENTION ALL STAFF --- The PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 is experiencing a temporary LOCKDOWN SITUATION. THIS IS NOT A TEST. No one may enter or exit the facility while the lockdown safety measure is in effect. All movement between sectors is likewise prohibited. Panchaea Security Response Teams have been notified and mobilized. Please remain at your workstations while the lockdown is in effect. Security staff will alert you when it is safe to resume normal work activities. THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE I see it, Mommy.... LIMB Clinic computer TYM BIOCHIP From: LIMB_CORPORATE To: LIMB_CLINIC_GLOBAL ATTENTION ALL DOCTORS No doubt, you have been receiving complaints from a number of patients regarding unusual neuroprosthetic malfunctions lasting between 5 and 30 seconds. The World Health Organization is aware of this problem and is working with us to determine the cause. In the meantime, we have decided to initiate emergency maintenance upgrade procedures of our own. In the next few days, your clinic will be receiving shipments of a new Class A biochip manufactured by the Tai Yong Medical corporation. It is our belief that these chips will eliminate any, if not all, of the malfunctions patients have been experiencing. We strongly urge you to distribute these implants as quickly as possible, as part of each patient's routine neuroprosthetic appointment. Study the implant procedure manual closely; any questions you or your patients have will no double be answered in it. And please bear in mind that failure to comply with this directive could severely infringe upon your clinic's ability to solicit future funding. Sincerely, Compliance Team THIS IS NOT A TEST From: HyronAlpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: ALL-STAFF@panchaea.consortium.net --- ATTENTION ALL STAFF --- The PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 is experiencing a temporary LOCKDOWN SITUATION. THIS IS NOT A TEST. No one may enter or exit the facility while the lockdown safety measure is in effect. All movement between sectors is likewise prohibited. Panchaea Security Response Teams have been notified and mobilized. Please remain at your workstations while the lockdown is in effect. Security staff will alert you when it is safe to resume normal work activities. THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE I see it, Mommy.... Core server room computer THIS IS NOT A TEST From: HyronAlpha@panchaea.consortium.net To: ALL-STAFF@panchaea.consortium.net --- ATTENTION ALL STAFF --- The PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 is experiencing a temporary LOCKDOWN SITUATION. THIS IS NOT A TEST. No one may enter or exit the facility while the lockdown safety measure is in effect. All movement between sectors is likewise prohibited. Panchaea Security Response Teams have been notified and mobilized. Please remain at your workstations while the lockdown is in effect. Security staff will alert you when it is safe to resume normal work activities. THIS IS AN AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED MESSAGE FROM PANCHAEA OCEANIC INSTALLATION 5 HYRON CORE I see it, Mommy.... taking care of our girls From: core-cntr-cmmd@panchaea.consortium.net To: sec-cntr-cmmd@panchaea.consortium.net Look, guys. I know it makes some of you squeamish, but we have a responsibility to these girls. They are sacrificing EVERYTHING to make sure this station is safe and secure. Need I remind you what COULD happen if one tiny crack in the outer structure goes undetected? I'm not asking you to sit there and talk to them. But I am asking you to make sure the nutrient lines are filled and no contaminants are getting in. And it's perfectly safe to open the pod every once in a while to check for heartrate and pulse fluctuations manually. Just remember to use the associated security hub for each pod to open AND THEN CLOSE IT after you're done. Thanks. -ST Machine room computer I got a safety hazard here guys! From: henry.godot@panchaea@consortium.net To: engineering@panchaea.consortium.net Hey, JC. When are you guys going to finish that damn air vent? Don't you know you're holding of Darrow back from saving the world? Global warming isn't gonna fix itself, you know. Hank FW: Valve Maintenance & Security From: core-cntr-cmmd@panchaea.consortium.net To: engineering@panchaea.consortium.net Hey, Gerry. Mieka was talking to me about this. Apparently they're seriously worried about valve failure. This is kind of scary, considering we're sitting in the middle of the Arctic Ocean! I think a review team is in order. Can you meet this week? ST FORWARD MESSAGE: >Guys > >Although you all know this. I can't stress it >enough: we MUST keep the Main Outlet >valves in pristine condition. To some extent, >they are the "achilles heel" of the whole >operation. If they fail, the entire station is >in danger of collapse. Please make sure >everyone is up-to-date on the procedure. > >Mieka HYRON CORE RULES From: core-cntr-cmmd@panchaea.consortium.net To: sec-cntr-cmmd@panchaea.consortium.net SAFETY PURGE PROTOCOLS: HYRON CORE 1) Use Security Hub A to open POD 1 door. 2) Approach manually. 3) Perform visual/manual inspection of equipment: - confirm that coolant level readings are at operational levels - check for crossed wires in nutrient and life support connection rings. - look for breakages in main structure, flaps, and Icarus platform - ensure that transistor coupling lines are fully locked with no possibility of leakage. 4) Perform visual/manual inspection of drone: - note pallor of flesh on face, hands and visible skin - manually check pulse on neck or wrist 5) Return to sec. hub. 1 and close door. 6) Repeat sequence with pod 2 using sec. hub. b 7) Repeat again with pod 3, using sec. hub. c 8) To access Alpha Pod, open pods 1, 2 and 3, and leave open for the duration of check. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers